Game
by Sub-Zero MKA
Summary: It was all a game to her, and he hated that he didn't hate her for it.


_**A/N: **__Got this idea while playing Yahtzee yesterday._

_**Game**_

"Up for a game of Yahtzee, RoboCop?"

Grant looked up to find Skye and Fitz smiling down at him. In the former's hand was a red box with yellow letters on it. In truth, he really didn't feel like playing games with anyone, but he figured time spent with his rookie meant a better feel for how she was really faring. And besides, he himself had still been feeling pretty down after his breakup. "Sure. Set it up."

As Skye took the dice, cup and score sheets out, Grant tried to push May out of his head. Living in the same plane with her was hell. Everything reminded him of her. He couldn't even look at the cockpit without thinking of going to see her. He wasn't going to grovel at her feet, no matter how much it hurt thinking she was his anymore.

"Room for one more?"

He looked up and cursed the world. Life was a cruel bastard; one that loved to taunt him at every turn.

Of all the people that wanted to play, why her? She probably didn't even like Yahtzee. She didn't like hanging out with the kids, so what the hell? What game was she playing?

He found out quickly when he noticed her regarded him with the same cold, neutral expression she regarded everyone else with. He was just another person to her, as if they hadn't shared so many special moments together.

His jaw clenched as Skye handed him the cup full of dice. "Whoa, someone's got his game face on," she teased.

He sure did. She wanted to play games, he was game.

Four sixes, one four. One six away from Yahtzee right off the bat. One sorry away from forgiveness. If he had gotten in that one last sorry, then she would have seen how apologetic he was. She wouldn't have left him in the cold, soaking wet in the typhoon of his own guilt.

He couldn't even hand the dice over to her without shaking. Damn her. Why did she have to sit right next to him? Why did she have to be so damn precise with every little thing? Even the way she chose which dice to keep and which to re-roll was deliberate.

Why did she leave him? What had he done wrong? She said she wasn't angry with him about being Lorelei's puppet. She said she wasn't hurt after the fight. So, what? Why didn't she help him through it?

And why was she regarding him like he wasn't a former lover? How could she be so cold to him after all they've done together?

The dice flew out of the cup on his roll and bounced off her hand. "Sorry," he said coldly.

"It's alright," she answered, just as coldly.

He smirked internally. If she wanted to play, he could play it just as well.

After a surprising Yahtzee, he smirked. He was comfortably ahead by at least fifty over his nearest competition, Melinda. Naturally. He seemed to be winning both this game and her game. He wasn't about to show that he missed her. No way, no how. If she wanted some sap she could expect to kiss her beautiful feet, she was going to have to keep looking, because it wasn't him.

"Yahtzee," she stated without an ounce of restraint on the amusement she held when he watched her roll. She had overtaken him by a few points. He felt his resolve melt when his eyes scanned her lips. She was so beautiful.

He scowled.

"Aw, what's wrong? Mad you aren't winning?" Fitz and Skye laughed. He paid them no attention.

No, he wasn't winning, and yes, he was angry about it. She kept regarding him as if he was just another player. It was all a game to her, and he hated that he didn't hate her for it. He was sick of being just someone else. They had shared a bed together; that should have counted for something!

His hand clenched into a fist and banged into his knee.

She wouldn't let him say sorry for ruining it. She wouldn't even speak to him. It was like she had just cut him off completely. Once she got her fill, he was yesterday's paper, to be casually tossed in the garbage in expectation of the next thing. He was yesterday's news; irrelevant to the present.

Her lead grew and she let him know about it. Her fine lips curled into a smirk that made him want to kiss her harder than she had ever been kissed before.

He was losing, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to win. Winning meant that he could probably never be with her again. Losing meant that she knew he still wanted her. He wanted her more than anything in the world. A piece of him was torn out of his chest when she ended it. He couldn't tell her that, because then she would know just how badly he had it for her. He loved her, and realizing that hurt more than anything.

Fitz was falling behind and started playing with urgency. The look Skye gave him made Grant chuckle.

A sigh escaped Melinda.

_What's wrong, May? Mad that I'm not playing your game by your rules?_

It was all a game to her, and he didn't hate her for it.

It was back and forth between them, with Skye close behind. He could tell he wasn't going to win. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her. She never looked back, but he didn't care. Hard coldness entered his gaze every time he looked at her. It was the only way to hide what he was really feeling. He wanted her, right then and there. He wanted to take her and make sweet love to her; over and over again until neither of them could walk.

Thinking about that made him angry. Knowing that he loved her, but it was unrequited made him angrier. Watching her calmly play a game with him within a foot of her had him seething. Damn her. Damn her and her irresistible beauty and nonchalant attitude. She was the worst ex because everything she did made him want more than anything.

Skye leaped ahead due to some bogus bonus at the last minute. He didn't care; he had just lost the more important game.

"Good win, Skye," May and Fitz said together.

So casual, without so much as a cursory glance in his general direction.

That did it.

He crumpled up his score sheet and stood with a heavy huff. "Someone's a sore loser," Skye teased.

He threw his pen on the table and glared at Melinda. "You're damn right I am."

He stormed into the empty kitchen and slammed his fist into the counter. Damn it. Why did he want what he couldn't have? Why was the forbidden fruit the most tempting?

Why couldn't he just let her go?

"What is your problem?"

And here she was to gloat. He whirled around, but stopped to admire her. It was the first time she had looked his way in days, and still she wasn't making direct eye contact with him. "You. You're my problem."

"Me."

"It's like I don't exist with you. What, you get your fill and then erase me for your memory or something?"

"Is that what you think?" She couldn't even grace him with her full attention; half of it on him and the other half on the floor.

"That is what you're implying when you ignore me, like just then."

He stepped toward her. She sighed and stepped back, still not looking at him. "Look," she spoke softly, "just go. Skye is probably waiting for you."

He raised an eyebrow. What was Skye waiting on? Training wasn't until tomorrow morning. "What? Why would she –"

"Just go," she repeated with more force. "Forget me and move on."

He was completely perplexed. "May…" He reached out to touch her wrist, but she moved away. "Why won't you talk to me?" He couldn't keep the pain out of his voice. He wasn't sure if he should have. She needed to know just how much this was killing him. He needed her, wanted her. Why wouldn't she let him have her.

She didn't answer. Her lips parted to allow the words to slip through, but they were quivering too much for anything coherent to pass by. "You don't want me," she answered thickly.

The words didn't even make sense at first. Didn't want her? He needed her more than anything. Why would she –

"You don't want me," she repeated, harder and colder than before, "so stop wasting your time with me and go to the one you do want."

Her mask was up and the Ice Queen was in full effect. But, he had seen how badly this as affecting her. It killed him even worse than before. "Melinda," he grabbed her wrist and held her in place when she tried to leave. "I already here." He kissed her before she could stop him. His lips crushed against hers, everything just felt right in the world. Her body pressing against his, his hand cupping her cheek, it all felt as natural as anything in the world.

He almost forgot where they were. He broke the kiss and look her dead in then eye. "Don't, for a second, think that I don't want you. I want you more than anything else." He kissed her again, and then walked off as she was left speechless.

Did he just win or lose her little game? He wasn't sure, and he really didn't care.


End file.
